kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Parastrike
Height: 87 meters Weight: 25,000 tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Control Primary Attacks: Hand Claws, Tail Blade Secondary Attacks: Tail Spin, Arm Blade Swipe Primary Weapon: Electric Tail Beam Secondary Weapon: Toxic Mist Energy Style: Parasitic Overview: Parastrike is a bounty hunter from the planet Riptix. He is very intelligent and has created a mental barrier against psychic attacks. Parastrike is much smaller than most monsters, but makes up for it with agility and deadly weapons. Even though he is small he can lift kaiju much larger than himself. Origin: Parastike was once an assassin of a race called the Riptix. He was trained to his fullest pontential by his master Skelkrus. He was loyal and respectful of his master, until one day, Skelkrus was terminated by a special forces team for he was suspected for murder. Parastrike was enraged and confused at the same time and he stabbed the necks of the team, before sprinting off to the rooftops to think about what just happened. There were thoughts in his head like 'Have I been trusting a murderer my entire life?' and 'What am I to do now?'. He didn't know if he should avenge his master's life or just ignore it and carry on life in hiding. Eventually, because of the pain he was feeling, he ended his life with a paralysing stab in the back. Despite this, Parastrike had awoken in a white room, lying on a futuristic white table. He had lost his memory and did not know where he was.He suddenly heard a voice say (in his language) 'Welcome Parastrike, this is the Riptix planetary defense agency. We were lucky to revive you when we found you paralysed on the roof of your master's dojo. We could use your great skill of assassination to help us with this little... problem. We have this rivalry with the Zephirons and their leader, Kkharan, is planning to shoot a missile at our craft and invade our planet. We need you to assassinate him before he does. Are you willing to take this job as a bounty hunter?'. All Parastrike could remember was that he was from the home planet of the Riptix and that he was an assassin so he agreed to protect it. To this day, he is still the RPDA's bounty hunter and is known across the galaxies. Energy System: Parastrike obtains energy by draining the life out of his opponents. To do this he injects his bladed tail into his enemy's neck. The enemy will start to lose health while Parastrike gains energy. Ranged Combat: Parastrike uses a variety of ranges attacks including his toxic mist and his electric tail beam. He also uses his tail to deal damage from far away. Grappling: Parastrike's grappling attacks consist of various flips and throws. Melee Combat: Parastrike uses his claws to deal quick melee attacks while inflicting major damage with his kicks and tail strikes. Parastrike also uses his retractable arm blades to deal major damage but, his most powerful melee attack is his flying tail spin. Weaknesses: Parastrike is smaller and lighter that most opponents, so he can easily be defeated in head on battle. Also water/ice attacks are very effective against him. Resistances: Parastrike is highly resistant to psychic attacks. ParastrikeSubmission01.jpg|Original Non Canon Concept Art Parastrike.jpg|Original Non Canon Concept Art PARASTAT.jpg|Stats Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Black Kaiju Category:Male kaiju